Arch-Nemesis
by Right4luv
Summary: She refers to him as her arch nemesis but inside, underneath all her posturing lies the truth. **I picked T as the rating but that could change possibly in future chapters. Tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Him. Arnold Philip Shortman. I watch his light jog down the school stairs. It's like ever since our bitter ending; I can't ever seem to shake him, no matter how hard I try to erase that old head out of memory bank the universe makes it impossible.

It's like ever since our bitter ending; I can't ever seem to shake him, no matter how hard I try to erase that old head out of memory bank the universe makes it impossible.

I roll my eyes watching him stop to chit-chat with some overly flirtatious girls.

I don't know what they see.

All I see is his wild hair that looks like lightning struck every day for seventeen years. That stupid half smile always plastered on his face while he hums and whistles through the halls like a complete dork.

One of those Lemonheads must have said something humorous, and now I could practically hear that insanely gentle laughter of his.

His head dipped back and came up to find my impatient eyes.

Those dopey green eyes lingered in my direction for a second; something unreadable in them before he turned back his admirers.

I found my eyes lowering to his board shoulders down to his narrow waist and skinny hips. I lifted my eyes, scoffing. That must have been the boredom getting to me because no way did I find anything about him appealing.

When my gaze moved back over, I noticed he was strolling my way with that typical quiet confidence I couldn't stand.

His stupid self, everything about him made my stomach _prickle._

And _now_ I had to spend my fucking free time with him now because we were both paired up to do a huge history project that was worth half our fucking grade. He was none too pleased with our teacher either and if there was one thing we agreed on it was that we didn't work well together.

But if you were on the outside looking in, judging by that half=smile, you'd think he was happy assigned with me.

I knew the real deal. Arnold got an inflated ego every day he walked the halls. And being with me was the complete opposite, I made it my life's mission to keep that head of his humbled whenever I was forced to be in his company.

Ever since he became the shortstop on the baseball team and built a reputation for his abilities; girls came out of the woodworks to fawn all over him. Chicks that once ignored him started treating him like he was a God or something.

I knew that had affected even a typically modest person like Arnold.

My brows shifted as I thought about why he didn't date much lately; that I could tell at least. The guy seemed to stay low-key this year. Probably burned out on all the bimbos he _snagged_ sophomore and junior year.

But I shook off the fleeting curiosity once Sir Jerko climbed his butt in the passenger seat of my car; closing the door carefully as he's been trained to do.

I hummed to myself in my head as an I put the started the engine and put the car in gear. The privilege of having a vehicle was sweeter than much else, except graduating from this dump.

I turned the first corner, feeling a smile work its way on my lip. That was short-lived though because I got the annoying feeling that _he_ was studying me in that _'I'm just looking at you, not eyeballing'_ way he did.

"So, have fun in your dance class?"

I slammed my palm into the steering wheel of my car in my frustration, causing it to sound. That dry, mocking tone he used purposely always had the ability to set me off.

"Woah, guess I'll have to add anger management problems back to the list of things that make you frighteningly dangerous," Arnold said from the passenger seat of my car, raising up his hands in mock surrender.

"Yeah, and make sure you write down how you've always been the cause of it." I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Never mind, you probably don't even know how to write your own name," I plastered an obviously fake smile on my face, glancing at him.

"All this hostility for asking an innocent question?" He flashed a wry smile my way. "And I may not be able to write it well, but at least I can contain my temper better than _some_ people," He said, taking off his snap back only to pass a large hand through his full, thick hair and place it back on.

It didn't bug me that boys did that but when he did it, my insides twisted with agitation.

"Too bad you can't contain your annoying personality," I mumbled, squeezing the steering wheel.

If he heard my comment, he didn't say anything. I look over to see him with that half-curled lip, gazing out the window. See that's the shit about him I just can't stand. I might be a grumpy bitch, but at least I'm fucking consistent.

But then I realized why he didn't snap back when we stopped at a light, and Arnold fanned his lashes at me. He wanted something, this I knew, he prepared by clearing his throat. "Hey, Helga, would you mind stopping by Carl's to get some grub?" He sighed, but it sounded like a laugh while his head shifted from side-to-side. "It's always benefitted both of us to fill our bellies before having to endure the inevitable torture." His eyes rolled at my failure to give in to his pleading request, and an exasperated sigh followed that. "Okay," His voice sounded more strained as he spoke the sweets sentence. "I'll treat you to whatever you want."

With that my foot hit the gas, weaving through the lanes. I refuse to verbalize this for his ears to hear, but he was right. Nothing would help like a thick, layered burger. My mouth watered in anticipation as my road rage leveled at the amounts of idiots, sharing the road with me.

A little smirk lifted my tense lips, at the sight of the usually composed Arnold gripping at the roof of the car.

The guy never did master the art of masking his emotions the way I did.

And that's evident in his widening eyes as I continue driving like a maniac. A joyous sensation took over me, and I snickered deviously under my breath with this revelation.

I peeked at him again with a teasing wink that earned me a glare. But I just kept grinning my shark tooth grin as I plowed through the intersections at a controlled lightning speed; watching him flinch out the corner of my eye.

Shortman would be incredibly proud if he knew that I found a silver lining in this death trap of a predicament.

* * *

 **End of the first chapter.**

 **Hey, as an amateur at writing, I hoped that was okay...**

 **This story will be on the short side.**


	2. Chapter 2

Arnold's POV

* * *

Helga drove into the next lane, honking impatiently, cutting off other cars like she was off her rocker.

So like any wise person would do my fingers hold on tight.

Once gaining the courage to release my keen focus on the road, I peek over spotting that tiny hint of _glee_ showing through her angry scowl.

Uh-Huh, just as I expected. Wicked Pataki was doing this on purpose, getting a sick pleasure out watching me squirm. I felt a smirk stirring because what else is new right?

That smirk is for another reason too...

I don't know if Helga ever picked up on it, but I'm sure very few knew of my secret, shameful thrill for danger. My lifestyle as a kid was pretty adventurous but because my goody-two-shoes reputation people just thought I stumbled into these situations.

My lifestyle as a kid was pretty adventurous but because my goody-two-shoes reputation people just thought I stumbled into these situations.

I'd rather her think I was a punk; which she thought anyway…. Then think I'm getting some charge from her pro driving skills.

My squeezed my eyes shut when she beamed past incoming traffic. Opening them, they fell on her thighs, watching as the muscles there tightened with her impulsive movement.

She continued to swerve the car until finally wheeling into the parking lot and breaking abruptly into a _tight_ space.

I shook my head slowly, eyeing the side of her face with a heated glare. "Okay, I'm entirely convinced that you're acutely insane."

Instead of taking offense like most, "I never pleaded sanity." she smiles proudly, gloating some. "Besides that was your punishment for that long drive out of my way."

"Quit exaggerating," It's closer to my house," I suggested.

Helga took a pause; her face froze for a splitter of a second. I wonder what the cause of that was. I could never know with her. "Like I would ever suffer through sitting in your stale, boring room listening to your geeky Kenny G. albums."

"You did for a whole six months straight," I muttered under my breath, unsure if she heard me or not. Not really caring to aggravate the person who had my life in her hands.

Her fingers gripped the steering wheel as she continued into the food joint.

If I was going to endure long hours with a girl who loved to argue my every word, I need plenty of fuel. And Carl's was an affordable way to get it.

Helga was mumbling something I couldn't make out. Not that was really trying to uncode her angry rants. Sometimes, even in her rage, her vocabulary sounded like someone with a master in linguistics.

I found the sign at the first booth in clear eye view, and I started to get images of the past, the way things were.

Memories I tried to shake because they were reminded of the horrible freshmen year I endured.

The slamming of the door made some air jump from my lungs, and I look over to see the primary source of that already half way to the building.

She still strode and stumbled her feet like always, wearing that black shirt paired with leggings.

Her dance uniform, not the same one from three years earlier. I figured as my eyes dropped to her legs. Judging by the way her lower-half has filled out.

My eyes lifted to that curvier hind and I my pants got snugger in a particularly ah, awkward area.

 _Fuck_

I bit my lip.

 _why does she have to look like that, why couldn't she have gotten ugly instead of more attractive =_ I thought as I ogle her appreciatively.

My eyes snap away in annoyance, I refuse to notice shit like that. But I watch her fists ball up and that snarl form on her full lips barking out orders to some poor, most likely new employee.

A familiar smirk forms on the corner of the mind, watching this. Because that damn when will Helga G. Pataki ever learn the concept of patience.

But then it became less amusing when I saw the manager come out with his hands on his hips. "Same old Helga." I sighed, losing a thread of my own patience. "Here we go again," I said as I climbed out of the car.

Thank God, the kitchen is in clear view because the way Helga acted, I wouldn't be surprised if got a wad of spit in our food.

Helga elbowed me while moving out of the way of the next customer.

"Sir my _friend and I,_ are just trying to get a bit, we're a little, uh, stressed from a long day and just want some refreshments." I smiled the best I could while feeling Helga's eyes burning into the side of my head.

The manager threw back his towel and shuffled back into the kitchen.

Her sharp elbow hit my arm, I nurse it for a second before turning to her. "Do you have to be such an annoying little ass kisser?"

I elbowed her back, meeting her glare straight on with one of my own. Sometimes I get the feeling Helga really hates me and not in that weird way she did as children but more grounded in reality. Not that I blame her. I still cannot allow myself to back down. "Do you have to be illogically crude and rude to everyone 24-7?"

Her eyes simpered but thankfully the cook shouted out our number, interrupting another useless fight. His hand was shaking as he handed the tray over to Helga. Poor guy.

Still scowling, she propped herself on the stool right next to counter. Snarling when I came to sit next to her.

I chuckled at that, and my eyes wander outside only to snap back to hers.

"You do realize you forgot to put the alarm on, right?"

Helga rolled her eyes at me, scarfing down fries. "Like anyone would dare go near my car."

I huff at that, but Helga had kicked up quite the reputation over the years. "Anyway," She started not even bothering to finish chewing as she spoke. "How's your clan of bimbos?"

Leaning back slightly, I couldn't help but chuckle a little at that. "Jealous much? Don't hate me because I'm charming..."

She snorted bubbles in her ginger ale, a habit she developed in preschool and never let go. "Oh please, you've got as much charm as a slug."

"Just eat your food so we can get back to work."

Helga stopped chewing and peeked at me out of the corner of her eye. Before I knew it old Betsy was on top of my burger smashing it.

"This was your stupid idea to come by here." She took her last bite and jumped up.

Sometimes I can't believe how unreasonable frustrating she can be.

"Ah, what a bitch," I muttered, thinking endure whatever amount of time with this girl at the same time. Still, something about those thoughts excited me in spite of myself.

* * *

Helga POV

—-

After a painful drive to my house full of bickering and me slapping Arnold's hands away from the radio because he had terrible taste in music, we finally made it to my house.

"Next time you need a ride, call an Uber because I am not driving your lame ass around like a damn chauffeur, dealing with your shit every time we get together for this fucking project," I grumbled, walking to get a snack from the kitchen.

"My god, Helga, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" he asked, a hand resting on his chest in mock shock.

He walked to the couch and slumped down into it, taking the books out from his backpack. I walked into the living room, sitting at the other end of the couch, farthest from him.

"And I told you before already," he continued, "This is the only time you'll have to be picking me up and dropping me off. My parents are out of town and the borders are out are off doing god knows what with the remaining car. So, this will be the first and last time you'll be having to do a favor for me, thank god."

I rolled my eyes, huffing as I stuffed another chip into my mouth. Hurriedly, I grabbed the books and supplies from a side table where I had left them earlier, prepared and ready for our Saturday project session.

"Whatever. Did you bring that book we need?" I asked, studying some of the detail on our version of the Roman Coliseum.

"Yes, mother," He rolled his eyes, scooting down onto the floor, so he could work better on the structure we were close to finishing.

He'd laid the book on the table in a position that was easy for both of us to read. We worked in silence, except for our bickering of the placement of certain things and if it was perfect enough.

Arguing with him got me worked up in a way that I couldn't explain. Getting him mad was addicting. The way his eyebrows scrunched and his face flushed, veins in his neck and forehead bulging if I managed to really get under his skin. Not even halfway through, he'd thrown his snap back off, and his already messy hair had been ruffled with so many times it stood in all different directions. If I didn't hate him so much I'd say he looked adorable.

But I did hate him. And he most certainly was not adorable. Or hot. Regardless of what some sheep at school whispered about him. It only angered me more when I heard them talk about how delicious he looked, sweating in his gym clothes at school. Or them wondering if he was as good a kisser as everyone thought he'd be based on how his lips looked….

Whatever.

Some part of me was satisfied he'd been paired with me and not any of those girls. Because if they tried to make a move on him, with Rhonda's doing, it'd be must be in school. And instead of getting a googly-eyed girl stroking his ego, he'd ended up with me, someone who challenged him and wasn't a part of the football headed fan club.

In my reverie, I'd been leaning over our structure, not noticing the proximity my body had come into with Arnold's. My face was set in concentration while trying to glue a piece onto the structure. I was so lost in my thoughts so I didn't notice that the side of my body was pressed right up against the side of his. I needed another piece to attach to the piece I was already gluing on so I reached behind me to grab the bag of them off the side table.

This was a bad move. My breasts pressed flush up against Arnold's arm. He turned his upper body to me, a look of surprise on his face. I squeaked and lost my balance as I was leaning forward to reach the table behind him and instead ended up falling against him, our chests flush against each other now.

It all happened so fast that instead of putting us upright, Arnold fell with my force. I ended up on top of him, him lying under me and our startled breaths intermingling as we stared wide eyed at each other.

The first thing that registered was how solid and firm he was under me. I felt the muscles in his stomach contract through his thin Henley as our silence went on prolonged; we studied each other's faces. I had never noticed how long his eyelashes gotten or how he had a small scar just at the top of his forehead. I felt an urge to ask him how he'd gotten it.

But then his hands slid under the hem of my shirt and my brain fried. His hands felt large and warm, making my skin burn at the contact. My eyes slid shut as I felt his thumbs gliding over my skin in circles, caressing me in a way that made me want to moan.

That's when I snapped my eyes open. Realizing the inappropriate position I was in with a guy I absolutely loathed.

Nope, nope, nope! No way was I letting his annoying ass think he could seduce me. I jolted clumsily upright, still in shock of what I'd just done, what he'd just done. Instead of swiftly getting off him though, I ended up almost falling backward. My core was in a direct contact with his and I squeaked at the feel of a large bulge, as I awkwardly climbed off him, resisting the urge to grind down into him. He let out a strangled noise that almost sounded pained as I did this and my whole body flushed with heat.

Holy shit. My arch-nemesis just got a boner. And I caused it?

But I _burned_ when I remembered - this wasn't the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

Arnold's POV

* * *

"So, Arnold how did the first day ago with CrueHelga?"

Dibble, Dibble….He bounces his lucky ball in between us. "I know it sucks to have to work that chick so you don't even have to say it."

"It wasn't so bad. She's not that bad just mean. Plus it must suck to have to work with the guy you despise."

"Who doesn't that chick despise?"

I snatch the ball from his grasp. "I wish she didn't hate me." My voice came out in a hush but Gerald still heard me like he always did.

"Why Helga's always been cruel to you?"

I shrug, dribbling the ball trying not to be so forthcoming with my feelings. "She was my girl."

His jaw hit the floor. "What?!"

I acted like I didn't hear his questioning, it wasn't like Helga wanted anyone to know we were dating.

"Everything was perfect, well not literally. This is Pataki we're talking. But it was great, she was great... until that loser spread a rumor that I was only sleeping with Helga because of some bet and I was publicly dating Lila the whole time."

Ah, I could hear Gerald but all I could feel was a rush of blood hitting me below my waist. "You and Pataki really did sleep together?! I thought that was all bull like you said..."

I could see the reproach all over his face. "Shhh...Yeah, we did. But it's not at all what you've heard."

"No wonder there's no that weird sexual tension between you two." His eyes were round and his jaw dropped. "Tell me what happened."

Sighing my mind took a wonder back ... four years back... _

I climbed up on the rooftop looking downward, my chin resting on the edge. There was this girl... or young woman.

The moonlight shined on the strands of her hair and made her pale skin appear luxurious. "Helga G. Pataki," I whispered. She stood under the street lamppost writing something in a small notepad. I would ask if she needed a ride or something but I'm struck by her beauty.

She didn't always look like this. Elegant, slim, sophisticated in the most simple way. Her eyes stared down in concentration of every flick of her wrist.

It was our first dance and I'm just getting in from dropping Lila off. What a disaster of a date that turned out. You get the girl of your dreams and you realize...

"Arnold?" Shit, I didn't realize I'm staring or that Helga noticed from this high up. Then it dawned on me she said Arnold in the softest voice I'd ever heard outta her. I climbed down my fire escape to the ground level. Still wearing my black tux from the preceding event.

Should I respond? My tongue felt glued to the roof of my mouth and all I could be watch as she seems to move closer. Her eyebrows raised in weirdest. "Are you feeling alright football head?"

"Yeah, yeah..." I finally reply after blinking nonstop. "Why are you out here? Where is your date?"

Helga heaved, turning away to watch a car speed by. "He never showed."

"He never showed?" I repeated it incredulously. She looked gorgeous, stunning, in that pastel silk gown. How could any guy not feel honored to be with her?

She just shook her head, chewing on her lip, swearing off the lipstick. "I spent the whole night with Phoebe and Gerald. Third wheel central."

I didn't even notice that since I spent the whole night trying to please my date who was sweet about but never satisfied. "I'm sorry..." I muttered stupidly.

"Don't be, I'm okay." She hugs at herself and I take my jacket off to put around her shoulders, ignoring the shutter I earn from doing that. Helga never liked affection much, not from me. "He was a big shot from another state. He probably didn't want to waste time with some lame nobody like me."

Say something, dude I've never seen her look so embarrassed in spite of her weird chuckling. "You're not lame, he was an idiot for standing you up." I look around a question nudging at my mind. "What are you doing out here?"

She shrugged her legs stretching out. "I was just walking and..." She reached down and took off her heels in her free hand. Since when does Helga talk like this, to me? So calm no loud bitch sessions that last for minutes on end. She lifted the pad in her hand. " and I got some thoughts that needed to come out. " She laughed dropping the pad in my jacket pocket. "I can't believe that was our first party," Her voice softened. "That-that was 9th grade and ... it's all over."

"Yeah," I breathed into the air my shoulders brushed against hers. I looked over to see that far away glimpse in her blue eyes. "Hey, what are you thinking about, what's on your mind?"

She blinked out of her trance. "See that lady?" I look across the street to see a silhouette of a woman in a window. I hum in a response. "She's cooking or something... and it just got me wondering..."

"About what?" I whispered close to her ear.

She lowered down and stretched out on the curb. "If stuff like that gets easier..."

I stared at the shadowy figure moving behind the curtains. "What do you mean?"

Her long legs stretched out vertical as she sighed. "You know being responsible. And taking care of yourself because right it's so hard."

I wondered what Helga knew about that, she's only fourteen with parents and a sister. "

"I think so," I cleared my throat to be more optimistic.

"Because I suck at it now."

My eyebrows twitched. "I never got that impression. Helga, you're still a kid, you're not supposed to be able to take care of yourself the way you would at that woman's age."

"But what scares me is the fact that it'll probably get more boring too." She continued as if never hearing me speak. "I've seen many happy older people and... that's including my folks; though they're not that old. But I just don't want to be one of them."

Finally, I crunched down next to her and nudged her arm. "Remember my grandparents?" Stupid question, they're right in the house. But Helga just nodded."Well, see they're an example of elders enjoying life. You just got to keep learning, growing and having fun." After a moment his elbows connected with arm again. "What are you worried about anyway,you're like the craziest person I know." She winced but grinned at me. "I mean that in a good way, seriously, you're so free and go for whatever you want. I can't see you ever losing that spirit ever." I poked her shoulder and tucked back some of her hair. Why am I touching her?

"Probably would if I grow older with only a bunch of alley cats to keep me company."

"I have a funny feeling that'll never happen."

Her wide beautiful eyes turned to me for the first time, hooded looking me square on. She looked vulnerable as if her life depended on whatever I was going to say.

"Um, well," I glanced up at the moon that made her appear so strikingly beautiful. her hair a mess and her lips all nice and plump and red. Our faces got closer until her lips slipped up under mine, feeling softer than I ever imagine lips could. My eyes opened after I stare at this lovely skin and wide hooded eyes. I poked back to the sky and winked at her. "because the night is still young."

That was the start before everything happened so fast and went to shit. We lost our _innocence_ and explore parts of each other we never had. I told her things I never thought I could and or would about myself, about her ...

I blinked coming fully back to the present turning over to Gerald's face. "Gerald, I... want her back."


End file.
